


Hanzo and McCree waste food: The short novel.

by tanacles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Trans Hanzo, i hate that word, kind of awkward third person writing you're welcome, more like, sex is a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 00:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7383487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanacles/pseuds/tanacles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was so lost in his own world that colliding with something equally warm, but solid like a brick wall caused him to topple to the floor with all the grace of a drunk swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hanzo and McCree waste food: The short novel.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally never write fanfics, I have rarely written anything that's more than 500 words. I rarely write in third person. I don't think this even counts as third person.
> 
> link to reblog it on tumblr: http://sadwatch.tumblr.com/post/146879879638

There was a sharp noise permeating the room. That’s all he could hear as he searched with sleep-caked eyes until they fell upon the alarm that sat smugly on the other side of the room. With a whirlwind of blankets, he dragged himself out of bed as slow as he could possibly move without falling over, and stepped awkwardly over there in socks that had twisted themselves up during slumber. He slammed his hand down. Silence. “Thank god.” Were the words uttered into the room once he was finally able to think, wandering out and into the kitchen with the intent to get food into a stomach that really needed it.

  


He was so lost in his own world that colliding with something equally warm, but solid like a brick wall caused him to topple to the floor with all the grace of a drunk swan. Well. That had been the intent until he felt arms dip below to catch him and his eyes met with an amused pair above. “Mornin’ to you too,” was Jesse’s greeting, ever so unnecessarily sugar sweet at this time of the day. Who actually spoke like that? The other man lost so far in his thoughts didn’t take notice to his sun-kissed partner setting him back down on his feet and returning to the cup sitting precariously on the edge of the cupboard beside them.

  


They both end up in the kitchen, sharing a glance over the counter filled with nothing but warmth. Hanzo moved around the small space to find ingredients for the intended meal. He could feel the stare, lingering in all the places Jesse had touched the night before. A burst of heat tickled his lower belly and he tried to ignore the man, delicate fingers creating a masterpiece shared only between the two. With a smile of adoration, Jesse set his chin in the cradle of his metal palm and simply drank in the sight of the man before him, the most absurdly long shirt hanging off strong shoulders. He watched as it slipped down the man’s arm and before he was consciously aware of the decision, he could feel smooth skin beneath the palm of his other hand, shirt pushed up and flowing over his wrist as Hanzo gave a shudder at the contact.

  


“What are you doing…?” He swallowed to push down the pleasure that melted into his voice, focused on the half finished mess in front of him even as he arched ever closer to the lingering touch, a chuckle behind his ear the only response given. He rested his head back against Jesse’s shoulder and gripped the counter gently as he trailed his palm lower, the man’s fingers skating by teasingly and digging softly into the flesh of his thigh. An indignant huff burst out of Hanzo at the blatant avoidance, and he turned his head enough to catch the other’s gaze. “If you’re going to distract me from making breakfast, at least make it worthwhile so I don’t kick you.”

  


Withdrawing completely from Hanzo, he turned the other on the spot and hoisted him up onto a clean part of the counter in one swoop, hand finding purchase in his hair out of alarm at the sudden movement. With a look of surprise turned on him, Jesse gave a lopsided smile towards the other and slid hands slowly up his thighs, pushed them open to eye up the treat between them with a heat that never lost its edge despite the many times they found themselves tangled together.

  


He leant forward, mouthed a kiss gently into Hanzo’s thigh and moved a hand to tease fingers lightly along the other’s outer lips, delving between them to press two inside the wet heat that awaited him. With Hanzo’s soft moan of encouragement, they probed deeper, and he rewarded the way the man’s thighs opened wider with his tongue, swiping broad and slowly over the bundle of nerves that caused him to kick a leg back against the counter doors. Hanzo exhaled slowly, a moan chasing behind it desperate to catch up as he pressed up into Jesse’s hand, grip firm on the messed up locks of hair he had yet to release. “I’m going to knock everything off the counter..”

  


Jesse ignored the other’s voice in favor of working his fingers inside him, curling them to rub gently each time they were pressed in. He could tell with the way Hanzo squirmed and gasped that the man enjoyed it, even craved it. There were barely noticeable jolts of pain in his scalp whenever the man beneath him pulled on hair too tight, when the pleasure reached heights of too good, too intense. Hanzo let his eyes flutter shut finally, the tears pricking the corners purely from the stubborn way he wanted to watch all of it. Needed to drink it all in.

  


When he finally came tumbling over the edge, his hips stuttered off the counter, breath hitching and exploding out of him in equal parts as he tried to ground himself to the cold surface. Jesse withdrew himself carefully, untangled the fingers from hair he didn’t dare bother to fix yet as he lifted the man up and cradled him close, a loving kiss applied to a forehead finely caked in sweat. There was a soft, but firm thundering in his ears as Hanzo was carried back to bed, the food a passing and soon forgotten thought once his lover laid him down and brushed the stray bits of hair back.

  


A moment passed where instead of words, they showered one another with gentle kisses. One to the wrist, another placed upon smiling lips. Their eyes met again and anything they had wished to say was no longer necessary. Jesse climbed slowly into bed with Hanzo and they held each other close, Hanzo’s head finding its usual place tucked against Jesse’s chest.  
  
The rest of the day could wait for now.


End file.
